


P. Condescension

by PostMortemPixie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostMortemPixie/pseuds/PostMortemPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Alpha Kid's guardians.<br/>Jade and John Crocker live as the adoptive children of the owner of Betty Crocker/Crocker Corp, the Witch. Jade is the heiress and John is the heir. Jade's attempts at standing up against the Witch causes her to be abused and put to hard work. John does as he is told and works as a simple servant, delivering things to the Witch and getting things for her.<br/>Rose Lalonde lives in New York City, mostly unaware of the Witch -with some hints from psychic dreams that she has- until she comes out. Then she begins a resistance to her life-long pen pal, Dave Strider.<br/>Dave Strider lives in Dallas, Texas, completely unaware of the Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P. Condescension

**Author's Note:**

> Here is just what I think the Alpha Kid's Guardian's life would be like. This chapter revolves more around Jade and a little bit about John.

A young girl lays in the grass, eyes closed and obviously enjoying a daydream of a better life.

The grass is tall, so tall in fact that you could barely even see her. The wind blows gently, making it the perfect temperature. A shroud of flowers surrounds her. A dog sits by the girl.

It’s a white dog that appears rather young as well. A completley ordinary dog that seemed at peace. It’s pink tongue hangs out of it’s mouth and drool slowly drips out of it’s mouth, landing sometimes on it’s paws, sometimes in the grass, but it makes no difference to the dog.

The girl, who is one of the focuses of this story, is named Jade Crocker. She normally hates everything -her stepmother, the way her stepbrother allows himself to be pushed around by their mom, the way others treat her for being the heiress of one of the largest companies in the world- but at the moment everything seems just perfect. Everything is so peaceful and the drama of her home life is left behind.

“Jade!” The angry bark of Jade’s step-mother’s voice flies through the open air at a surprising velocity, well, what else would you expect from an evil fish alien?

The girl tried her very best to sink further into the grass and flowers, to turn into the earth or to be protected by it at least but as much as she tried her efforts were to no avail. The sound of her stepmother’s footsteps grew closer and closer, the squish of her heels leaving the slightly wet dirt giving Jade a hint as to how far away she was.

The Witch headed directly towards her. Never faltering. Never moving away from the path. She somehow always knew where Jade was. Soon enough she was towering over her, glaring down angrily. Her hair appearing as a shroud of extremely thick smoke, her dark, dark eyes staring into Jade’s bright green ones, boring into her soul. A frown of rage was etched on her face, hands on hips. Her pointed fangs were obvious.

“Jade,” she says sternly, quietly and angrily. “Water you doin out here?” Oh those horrid nautically themed puns, how she hates them.

Jade gulps anxiously but before she could stammer out a response she was being picked up by the collar of her shirt, claws digging into her neck and back.

“Listen here, gill,” the Witch snarls. “You dont eva just walk outta ma hive without ma conchsent. Eva! Now you best go back to work right now oar you can become ma next experiment, you got that?”

Jade nods meekly, trying to make herself as small as possible, trying to bring herself into a ball, a fairly hard thing to do when you’re being dangled about six feet in the air when you are at the meager height of 4’9”.

The Witch dropped Jade, who land hardly on a few of the flowers she worked so hard to grow and keep nice, added, “Ya brotha aint nearly as troublesome as you. Try learnin somefin from him,” and walked back towards their large house.

Jade shakily stood up, dusted herself off and began to follow the Witch.

***

As soon as Jade was able to she absconded to her room to check herself for wounds of any kind after her fall and the laborious work she just had to endure.

After a slightly thorough search she found a large bruise on her lower back and a few small cuts on various places over her body.

Jade sighed as she pulled the bandages out of the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. She just didn’t understand why she had to live her, why the Witch adopted her, why her brother just did what she told him to, EVERYTHING! She didn’t understand anything.

There was a knock on the door to her bedroom, she ran out of her bathroom and opened the door.

“Hey, Jade.”

It was her brother. He was holding two trays of food.

“Hi John.”

“I brought you some food,” he held out one of the trays.

“Thanks,” Jade took the tray. “Come in,” she gestured for John to follow her over to her bed. He closed the door as he followed her. Always the gentleman that one. He’s lucky, he got the easy jobs. Serving food, getting stuff for the Witch, etc. while Jade was left to clean, cook, garden -which she wouldn’t mind if the PLANTS DIDN’T TRY TO EAT HER-, collect wood and other things like that.

Now that she thinks about it, that’s probably why he didn’t mind doing as he was told.

“So,” John said as he sat beside Jade. “I heard about what happened.”

“Eh, it happens all the time. It’s not big deal,” she said, trying to ride of the situation as a normal thing, which it was for her, while taking a bite of the ham on her tray.

“It sounds terrible. I would hate it if the Witch talked to me like that, especially if she were to drop me like she did with you.” He also began to eat.

“Yeah, well, if you just rebelled a little more then maybe she wouldn’t torture me as much.”

“I would but I seriously don’t want to have to work in the garden.”

Jade glared at John.

“Not because of you or because I don’t care about you! I’m just kind of delicate and I don’t have a green thumb at ALL,” he hastily began to make up excuses for his previous comment.

“It’s fine,” Jade sighed, turning to lean up against the headboard. She could see John eyeing her feet, still encased in her muddy work boots. “No, I’m not taking my shoes off, it’s my bed.”

“Alright, I won’t argue,” he laughed. “It is your bed.”

“I just said that.” John laughed again. “Anyways, as I was saying before you started saying how delicate you are, I don’t understand how you don’t stand up to her.”

“I plan to!” John paused. “When I am living somewhere else.” Jade scoffed.

“Soft as a boiled egg,” she said under her breath. “Anyways, I think maybe you should just do little things, she’s been comparing me to you for as long as I can remember, just rebelling a little will do nothing to you except a minor demotion. Besides, I’m already doing all the grunt work, you won’t need to do any of that.”

“I’ll think about it,” John said as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he pulled out of nowhere, stood up and walked over to the door. “I could try some of the pranks I’ve been thinking of on her. Goodnight, Jade.”

“‘Night,” Jade called as John left the room and closed the door.


End file.
